what if
by Kira ReShea
Summary: what if bobby was hunting and he came across a girl. what if he took her with him back to his house were an unexpected Sam,dean, Elen, Jo,and john was. what if that little girl bobby found was isabella swan.
1. summury

what if when bobby was hunting he found a baby girl? what if charlie was a hunter and Renee was killed after she gave birth ? what if john adopted her? what if that her was Isabella swan.


	2. how it happened

what if when bobby was hunting he found a baby girl? what if charlie was a hunter and Renee was killed after she gave birth ? what if john adopted her? what if that her was Isabella swan.

* * *

**bobby pov**

I had just got off the phone with john. him and the others were going to be at the roadhouse in three days. that gave me plenty of time to finish the case with the windigo and get back.

i was about to cross the border to Canada. the windigo was just outside of town. i was about a mile away from town when i pulled over . i was about a mile in the woods when i herd a scream , it sounded like a girl maybe three or four.i had my flare gun pointed as i came to a clearing .

in that clearing a small child cowered against a tree as a windigo stocked her. as i came through the last bush the windigo turned and charged. i fired at it and watched as the flare hit it square in the chest. knowing the windigo was dead i turned to the girl.

the child stared at the windigo scared . like it was about to jump back up. i made a move toward her she quickly caught the move and looked at me she had tears in her eyes and on her face. her face was heart shaped and she had beautiful blond hair that reach the middle of her back and she had dark green -blue eyes and was small about the height of a small four year old.

''hello.'' i said hoping to gain her trust.

''hi,'' she said quietly ''what was that thing''

''it was a windigo. ill explain later where is your parents.''

''that thing ,k-k-killed them''she started crying again.

i walked up to her slowly not wanting to scare her.i sat down in front of her. i couldn't just leave her in the middle of nowhere.''what is your name.'' i asked her .

''isabella. but call me bella.'' she said after her sobs quieted down.

''well bella, im bobby do you want to come home with me.''i asked it was the only thing i could think of saying.

she looked up hopefully ''really '' she asked quietly.

''yes i have some friends that would love to meet you.''

she seemed hesitant to answer but she finally nodded her head. i got up and picked her up. i walked back to the truck and buckled her up and we hit the road on our way to the roadhouse were i would meet the others . bella soon fell asleep.i would have a lot of explaining to do when we get there.


	3. what is that

**bobby pov**

after i few hours of driving and a few rest stops we finally pulled up to the roadhouse. sam dean john jo and elen were leaning aginst the impala .they started walking over so i turned to bella and said'' stay here''.

i got out of my truck and walked over to meet them.

''hey bobby'' sam and dean said at the same time .

'' hey can we talk somewhere else i found something'' i asked

''sure'' john said '' where''

''follow me'' i said they got in the car and i in mine we were off . i decided to check into a hotel since we might be here a while and i needed to we got there we got out of the car.

''a hotel?'' sam asked

the others looked at me for a response .

''before you jump to conclusions after seeing what i found let me explain'' i asked

after seeing nods in response i walked to the passenger said and picked bella up. i turned around to see the shocked faces of the others . dean was the first to break out of shock''what is that?'' he asked

'' not a what a who . her name is bella.'' i said '' let me explain inside''

i didn't even wait for a response before i walked past them. i rented a room as did the others and we went to my room so i could explain.

''okay bobby explain''john said right to the point .

'' okay well i had this hunt in Canada...''**(a/n im not going to repeat it . you already know what happens)  
**

****'' oh '' they said a little shocked .

''well im tiered so lets talk abut this tomorrow'' john said and with that we all retired to our rooms for a nights sleep.


End file.
